blessing3fandomcom-20200214-history
Taylor Michael Fawkes
Taylor was born Marcius Cutner in the grand city of Rome, May 8th 1044 to proud parents Nerefet and Tara Cutner. He had only one older sister at the time who in the tradition of first borns took on the name of their Mother at the time, though she later changed it and perished Sarifa. Even from that time Taylor had been known to be ruthless and methodical, in a time where the first born son was a cherished being, it was imperative that everything he did reflect positively on his Father for fear of being lashed within an inch of his life. As Marcius he was the perfect son, unfeeling, only doing what his Father told him whilst his sister was raised to be much the same. Though he would soon progress from being just a puppet for his Father to commanding fleets of armies and destroying religions and empires all at the swing of his capable hand. More recently after traveling through the ages and becoming a fearsome demon in an unorthodox way, Taylor had long ago acquired his servant Daehurk and moved rapidly through the ranks of his newest conquest. From his own hand he brought about a genocide that reunited the Triad from their respective corners of the earth, and under the hand of the Source were they bound and tied together in a way that no other Triad had been before. This had been the second Triad, for the original had been long wiped out and Taylor had been the only surviving member of the three. Though moving on through time had brought him to the second Triad where he adopted his name Taylor, abandoning his previous alias' and changing his entire personality in to something far more careless than he normally would have been. Thus Taylor Fawkes was created and his bloody underground rule of San Francisco began. Powers & Abilities Demonic Powers When Taylor first gained his demon the only powers he had been awarded were Pyrokinesis and Aerokinesis. Taylor had never been like the other demons, he hadn't been born like this he'd been created as such, it never had bothered him much but he had tended to keep it a secret. Demons tended to frown upon halflings such as Taylor, after all not even his Father had known that his Mother had been a monster. Not until it was to late after all. Taylor had first seen signs of his abilities at the age of ten, but his mother had quickly stolen him away from his training and had given him another type of training. One that would help him to master his abilities over fire and air in no time, so as not to arouse his Father's suspicious gaze. Only later on did he realize that he held the normal demonic abilities of his Mother as well, Flaming, Conjuring and Incineration came readily after his mastery of Pyrokinesis. Aerokinesis Taylor discovered his ability to manipulate the wind currents first. Becoming enraged at an insubordinate officer beneath his Father who dared question his Father's decision to allow him in to the fold. The wind had rippled and pulsed around him and before he knew it the inside of the battalion had been destroyed by the chaotic winds. The officers cried out to their gods thinking it was their wrath that had flowed through the young boy, they had all collapsed and prayed to the great gods for forgiveness but his Father had stared at him strangely...Marcius had been worried. Pyrokinesis It was soon after he discovered his affinity to play with the wind that this power had erupted from inside of him as well. Though one would think rage would have brought the flames things always seemed to work differently with Marcius. His sorrow at his own uselessness to save his beloved sister from the plague that had ravaged Rome in 1059, he'd nearly burnt their pavillion to the ground with his grief. Once more his Father had been there but his Mother had quickly placed a candle side ways and feigned it as being an accident, she would not have her only child that had inherited her blood killed because of it. Triad Powers These powers were bestowed upon Marcius when he came in to contact with the first Triad and the first Source. Though from then on as his power and his interest grew as a halfling, so did the interest of the darkest creature on the earth. It was through him that he managed to survive through the first hunts and make it to being apart of the second Triad. Bone Summoning Marcius didn't really discovered this power, it came to him. Marcius had always secretly been squeamish, nicknamed Marcius the Destroyed by his battalion for his horrible guilt trips that ensued after a particular bloody battle. Marcius discovered this power after a particularly nasty dream where he woke to staring at the skeletons of a few men he'd killed previously in the day. They had come to him and hung there limply flesh still peeling from them as though they were gifts, he wouldn't figure out until later that his power had been tapped and it was really a gift. Hemokinesis This particular gift Marcius forced himself to learn, in the beginning it had been for saving his men on the battlefield in ways that would allow them to continue fighting with the most grievous wounds. But when Daehurk had ripped his heart from his body it became a tool of torture and punishment. Enemies of the empire were bled dry in public, their blood like ominous mist hanging from the air a reminder to all those that dare defy the emperor that there were worse ways to die then by a sword. Psychokinesis This power was the first that he had received after joining the Triad during the time of the Crusades before his trip to the Aztecs. His mind had become clearer it had been easier to defeat his enemies after acquiring this power, though it had taken quite a while to master and had in fact still held many twists and turns to it that Taylor to this day doesn't like. It is his least used power. History From the beginning of Marcius' life as a child growing up in Rome to become a Knight of the Crusades, to Itzpaplotl the great God of the sacrificial blade for the Aztecs, to Nafara the priest of Jerusalem and finally to Taylor Fawkes the scourge of the underworld and the oldest Triad member from the beginning. Histories are all long drawn out details of our lives up until the present, we all have them and they're not all rainbows, butterflies and happy endings. Childhood Maricus grew up on the outskirts of early Rome, the country side that was littered with beautiful houses and even nicer fields fill with farms and the like. It was here in these peaceful surroundings that Marcius was raised to become a warrior like his Father. Nerefet Cutner had been a strong man that would have nothing less from his son but strength and courage. Marcius from that time had to learn to control his grief for taking life, he grew up under his Father's commanding rule and was quickly taught how to suppress his true emotions. He had never had a taste for killing but being the first son he was easily convinced to keep all of that to himself. When he was fifteen and dubbed aknight by Emperor Alexius he had become a stone cold killer to the public, but in private his battalions called him Marcius the destroyed for his guilt was never far behind after a great victory. As a boy, he was raised underneath his elder sister Tara whom he held in high regard and it was said he loved her far more than his other siblings. He would be seen slipping in to her bed chambers late in the night and teaching her to read and right for it was forbidden for a woman to learn such things back then, men feared they would no longer do their duties in the home if their minds were filled with the wonders of education. But Tara was so interested and Marcius so devoted to his loving big sister he didn't hesitate to give her what she wanted. Sahari came next, his mothers third pregnancy but neither she nor Tara had inherited their mothers one true gift, her demonic blood that held but a weak strain of DNA had only passed on to Taylor, and only at the age of ten had he gone through so many trials and tribulations with his powers that his mother had finally pulled him aside and schooled in him a different way. Finally his two brothers came, Kane and Maharin, though Marcius took more of an affinity to his younger brother Kane who resembled in in the way he loved Tara, he was Kane's everything and he took great pleasure in instructing his little brother in the way of the sword. At the age of 15 just after he was knighted by the emperor he was pulled aside by his Mother who presented him with a scroll. On this scroll was a name, up until this point Marcius had never wondered about the strange Egyptian man that had been their servant for so long. But now this man was his, and before he set off on his first crusades he spoke his true name and Daehurk became his. It wasn't long after he'd received Daehurk that they had become close, he barely spent time with the rest of his family anymore. He would rush off to quickly finish battles with Daehurk and return home only to find he had become more and more like his father and less tied to his family. One particular time he returned from battle to find his Sister ill, he spent the entire night holding her hand and the following morning Tara had perished. No one else had come to her, it would have been suspicious of her Mother to come, they would know she wasn't human and immune to things like the plague, Marcius had been ill for weeks after her death, they thought it was the plague but it was only grief. It never impaired his work though, he would still return home and return to the routine of spending all his time with Daehurk again. Finally he couldn't stand being in the place where Tara had perished and he moved out of his home to live in the emperors palace. He quickly rose in to the ranks of the highest knight in Alexius' courts and for a time he was consorting with the great Emperor until he was forced to ride in the Crusades and of course Daehurk and Kane went with him. The Crusades Marcius was dubbed the destroy in the battle of Rome and the Turks. He lead his battalion to a rapid victory with Daehurk beside him, during the first crusade. But he was rapidly becoming someone else. Kane who had also fought beside him barely saw him anymore, darkness was starting to fill his heart. Late nights he'd stay up with Daehurk standing at the outskirts of their campsites during the war and stare up at the stars smoking through a pipe and letting out his emotions to Daehurk. It wasn't long before the emotions were driving Marcius out of his mind, one night he lost his mind and decimated his battalion, covered in blood he lay curled up screaming and clutching his head, the demon inside of him was purring happy that he'd done it. Daehurk had watched him but Kane had been unconscious from trying to stop him. The fire light glowed across all the blood and gore and that night Marcius lost his virginity to Daehurk. The next day he woke up his arms around Dae's waist as they headed to Jerusalem. They rode to the nearest port and then stole away on a ship to Jerusalem. Kane quickly followed behind them, by now his relationship with Marcius had strained to its limit, they snarled at each other with every passing minute and finally had to be separat ed by Daehurk, who mostly monopolized Marcius' time anyway. They passed the months on the ship away by having sex and feeding off of the passengers. By the time as they arrived in Jerusalem Kane was the only human passenger alive on the boat. They made it rapidly in to the Jerusalem inner sanctum where Marcius' military knowledge quickly brought him in to his new position as a leader of another battalion of God's Holy Warriors that purged the Kingdom of Jerusalem of evil on a daily basis. In the night he fornicated deep in the deserts with Daehurk and practiced human sacrifice to appease the beast inside of him, Daehurk had told him it wouldn't work to cure him of his emotional break downs, that the only way to do that would be to get rid of his heart. Marcius spent a month pondering this and in the year 1099 he and is battalion were forced to siege the kingdom of Jerusalem from the Jews and the Muslims. After successfully destroying them, he and the Christians moved in to the city of Jerusalem and made it their own. Later that year Daehurk stole him away in his sleep and ripped his heart out, in the middle of the desert. Marcius lay on his knees blood splattered all over the sand and the darkness was unleashed inside of him. The second crusade was not much of a win. Though Marcius participated in it he barely cared about the humans and spent most of the time merely enjoying the slaughter rather than helping. They quickly fell to watching the Muslims take back pieces of the Jerusalem Kingdom and Marcius could barely find himself caring. By the time as the eighth Crusade came around Marcius was so bored with the routine that he escaped in to the desert with Daehurk but sadly Daehurk snarled at Kane and forced him to stay, abandoning him in the city of Jerusalem and moving on towards the monastery in the desert. Priest Hood Marcius quickly adopted a new name to go with his new personality. He became Nafara the priest of the devils, he was feared by all in the monastery but none of them could have possibly predicted what he was. They called him a devil and a demon which were both true, but he still held a place in their ranks and taught children and enjoyed his refuge in the middle of the desert. At first he'd tried to include Daehurk but they had spurned him, he was Egyptian and believed in a Goddess that he openly worshiped, he was not welcomed in God's house. The thought made Marcius chuckled but he had ordered Daehurk to build a shelter in the desert for them. Though Nafara lived in the monastery, when no one was looking Marcius slipped out to Daehurk in the desert. He used the name Nafara more and more feeling that Marcius was gone, vanquished with his foolish heart. How annoying those emotions had been, in fact he hadn't even realized that it would be this liberating, to be free from those pesky emotions that seemed to be holding him back from his true potential. For a number of years he lived peacefully in the desert with Daehurk, he hadn't even killed a human. It was the year 1275 when he met them. A beautiful woman with long flowing hair and eyes like stars and a man thrice cursed with a bloodied pentagram carved in to his neck. By then Nafara was dominant and Marcius was long gone from his personality. They had come to the monastery and in minutes decimated everyone in search for him. When he returned from the desert to find his new home demolished he wasn't sad in the least, Nafara didn't have time for those petty emotions. He lowered his hood his golden honey eyes staring them down and revealing the pentagram that had carved itself in to his cheek. It was the first place it had appeared the first time he'd been made a Triad member. There were no fancy lights, there were no earthquakes, the ground didn't rupture open. It had been effortless, painless even though the pain in his face from the mark of favor from the devil was more like a dull roar he had a feeling these people could sate it. First Triad Together with Akari and Kye, Nafara wreaked havoc on the world in the name of the Source. Up until the hidden history of the world 1289 where he and a hoard of demons under his command along with his sister and brother Triad members created a mass genocide along side the four horsemen of the apocalypse. Millions of humans were killed all around the world, alongside Daehurk over 300,000 humans had fallen at Nafara's blood thirsty hands. Somewhere in the fray he'd found Kane, but shockingly Kane had attacked him, there was something different about his brother. Kane had become a demon much like him, the fact had shocked Nafara so viciously that he'd gotten severely injured. 'Fight back!' His brother had screamed but how could he? He'd raised this little boy thinking that one day he'd have to leave him to keep him safe, there in the middle of no where he'd gotten a relapse in feelings and Marcius had reared his head at the ugliest of times. He'd had a break down so severe that a deep crater had formed in the bowls of the valley they fought in. He'd knocked Kane unconscious, without thinking about it Marcius found Daehurk and ordered him away with Kane. That was the last time he'd seen either of them. Marcius vanished and Nafara finished what he'd started, but a scream ripped through him as the mark on his cheek seered. He quickly turned and ran towards Akari, Kye was with her but it was to late for her, she was already turning to ash and vomiting blood. Akari perished, and in the wake of their distraction Kye was delievered a fatal blow. But it hadn't taken long, the pentagram seared itself in to his throat not but twenty minutes later. Nafara was demolishing those that came at him, rage and pain flowing through his mind. He hadn't even realized the seal had returned until a man leaped over him and dismembered a man that had been about to slice his arm off. He lowered his gored sword and stared at the man, his black hair fell down his shoulders and his eyes were like liquid emeralds, light and vicious. He'd introduced himself as Jasper then went on killing. Narrowing his eyes Nafara had found the pentagram and it wasn't long before a beautiful woman was by his side. They fought side by side until they were overwhelmed and separated. This wouldn't be the first genocide they tried together as a Triad, but next to the second one it was the most definitive. God Hood Nafara had awakened some months later lying in the middle of a beautiful forest, his eyes blinded by the sudden light. He'd rolled over and curled up. The sounds of voices murmuring near his ear startled him from his long sleep. As he parted his honey eyes the blinding light of sunlight through the tall trees above forced him to groan and roll over, the shuffling sounds of people scattering around him came to his ears. Slowly he rose up on his knees, smoke was pouring from his body and a large crater had been created in his wake. He didn't understand why the Source had sent him here, but this was where he'd crashed in order to preserve his life. He was separated from Jasper and Sahara, who he later found out were in Egypt and Scotland, worshiped as gods just as he was. Slowly he crawled from the crater, he was naked, how he got that way he had no idea but the natives around him were whispering things and waving dangerous spears. Suddenly a beautiful woman stepped forward, she wore a loin cloth that left her hips bare but was modest enough to cover her front aside from her bare perky breasts. Nafara had a problem keeping it down for a moment but once his eyes moved from her body to her eyes, which were fully black and appeared to have the universe in them staring down at him he lost the urge. He swallowed darkly and crawled towards her slowly for it seemed to be what she wanted from him. He sat there and she struck him, he gasped and passed out. When he woke up he was tied down to an alter his stomach carved open and the woman staring at him in shock. Nafara chuckled darkly and whispered in the language of Jerusalem "Did you think you could sacrifice me to your Gods? Pathetic human, I am God." The woman staggered backwards and dropped to her knees in praise. It wasn't long before the boy had been taken to the temple and wrapped in the finest cloths they had to offer him. His ears were pierced as well as his nose and chin and he wore the finest jade and gold they had. He was given whatever he wished, women, jewels, land, titles. Nothing went on in the villages that he didn't know about. He spent his days alone at the top of the tower, with the priestess watching him closely. She obviously didn't believe he was really a God, smart woman. Finally another Goddess presented herself, but she wasn't really a goddess. She was a siren that held the scream of a jaguar and the desirability of death. Her name was Spirit Claw and she was called to Nafara...now known as Itzpaplotl...as his Nahuli or animal spirit guide. It hadn't taken long before Itz and Spirit spent all of there time together, they had fallen madly in love with each other. Something Itz thought couldn't possibly happen, what with his absent heart. But he felt it, and for five years they lived in harmony together. Unfortunately the village was over run one day, men from other villages came to kidnap the villagers and sell them in to slavery to the Maya. In an attempt to save her, Itz had escaped the temple with Spirit and their son Star. He destroyed few of those that got close, the men drawn to his beautiful wifes aura of seduction and the allure of power from his son. Itz was dragged away from her, unable to protect her for his love had brought Marcius back and he could not kill with his emotions over running him. He screamed for her, but both she, his unborn child and Star were shoved in to a ditch and crushed under the weight of the dead bodies that were thrown to the pit as well. They were burned alive beneath the piles of their dead relatives and village mates. Itz destroyed the invaders in seconds and rebuilt his village, but he never made the mistake to fall in love again. Quickly he took charge of the village, forgoing a chief in this structure and ruling his own village with his own hand. With him at the helm no one dared to challenge him or his village. He and Teluktiluki ruled side by side, she was not his wife, but the embodiment of the creator of the stars, much like Itzpaplotl was the embodiment of the sacrificial blade and the ruler of paradise. Years passed and peace reigned over the village, Itz never aged but Telu had perished long ago. He ruled alone, in his pyramid filled with dead preserved woman that never brought him any satisfaction. Finally the Spaniards invaded, but this time Tay had no will to fight for people that had let his beloved Spirit die. He let the spaniards have their way as he was locked above in the pyramid. He'd thought that would be the end of it, but a man made his way up to the top of the pyramid. He was an expert and killed his guards quickly, though he didn't particularly care nor would he avenge them. Something of this man was important, different but he couldn't pin it. Finally he turned and spoke and Itz knew what it was. They were trapped in time together, both moving along with the tide and building lives that would not be remembered the shadow of great civilizations. Slowly Itz rose from his cushions and met with the man who had voiced his name and told him he was a collector of sorts. Etrigann he'd said a name that was not common to these parts or spain, but he didn't voice it. He pretended the blade wasn't with him, they had a philosophical conversation on the worth of humans and then Etri had whisked him from his prison to the bowels of the forest where they had made love. Itz had woken later and given him the blade, they split up and didn't see each other again for five hundred years.